A communication device may include an image or video capturing system for recording/capturing video or images and sharing or transferring images or video with another communication device. The communication device may include an antenna, a wireless communication mechanism, and two lenses for recording/capturing images or video. The two lenses are configured for capturing/recording images stereoscopically. When the antenna and the two lenses are positioned to be adjacent to each other, a radiation efficiency of the antenna is affected by metal supports of the two lenses. Conversely, if the two lenses and the antenna are positioned away from each other, valuable space in the communication device for other components is reduced.